


All Alone With This Machine

by Alliemackenzie28



Series: H50/ Sentinel Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he’d been inside a Mutant and Special Human Administration building Danny had been eleven, just starting to show signs of his mutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction since I was like twelve (now I'm nearly thirty), and I've always kinda scoffed at author's notes that say stuff like "Comments are liiiiife aaaaahhhhh," cause they make you sound like some kid who would write a fic where Harry and Draco are so horny they decide against using lube. But- all that stuff I said about only writing for myself? I guess I gotta take it back, because I checked for more comments before I checked my email this morning...

The first time he’d been inside a Mutant and Special Human Administration building Danny had been eleven, just starting to show signs of his mutation. The whole process had taken five hours- the lady on the phone had told his mom to block out a whole Saturday- but nearly all of their time had been spent waiting. Fortunately, Danny’s mom had packed his Gameboy in her purse, along with beef jerky, fruit roll ups, and apple juice, so the waiting wasn’t as bad as it could have been. While Danny blew up coins and mushrooms, his mom filled out form after form, and he followed her up to the desk every so often when she had a question.

After a while, a lady in black pants and a shirt with a dog pattern on it had come to get him, and led him by the hand away from his mom like he was a little kid. He rolled his eyes when his mom told him to behave.

At first, they just asked him questions. What was his favorite subject? (recess) Did he like playing outside? (yeah!) What was the same and different about him versus other kids? (Guess I’m pretty normal) Some of the questions were really weird. Like, Do you like boys or girls? (I dunno) Or, do you ever have dreams where you’re an animal? (no?) They did doctor’s office things, like taking his height and weight, wrapping the poofy blood pressure cuff around his arm, pricking his finger, asking him to say ‘aaah.’

The lady with the dog shirt came back after that and took him into a different room. There was a chair like the one Matty sat in at the orthodontist, but without all the equipment. There was a helmet thing attached to the head of the chair with a hinge, and a rolling stool next to the big chair. Sliding into the chair, Danny smiled up at the lady as she lowered the helmet thing over his head. Little pinch, she said, like when he got shots. Danny tensed- it was never a little pinch. But this time, it actually was- it felt like when his dad woke him up early before work to kiss him goodbye and turned on the light in his room- uncomfortable, certainly, but not painful. The sensation lasted maybe a minute, Danny thought, and then the lady was taking the helmet off and helping him up.

She took him back to his mom and told her they should have his results in a week or two


	2. Chapter 2

The pamphlets they sent with Danny’s results looked like the ones at his doctor’s office. The first one, ‘So You’re A Guide- Now What?’ was obviously directed at kids. It had little blurbs of info surrounding clear graphics and cartoon drawings that would have been cool about twelve years ago. The second, ‘A Guide to Guide Rights’ was just black ink on white printer paper. Danny happily took the brochures to an armchair in the living room.

“Congratulations!” proclaimed the first one, “You’re a Guide! It’s important to try to accept your mutation as soon as you find out about it. Remember that even though you have a mutation, you are still a valued member of society! Here are some things you can do:  
\- Help your Sentinel in a Zone Out  
\- Assist you Sentinel in their important work  
\- Be a temporary Guide to an unmatched Sentinel  
\- Use your strong empathy skills to help others with their emotions  
Did you know that 1 in 4 Guides is mistreated or abused by a Sentinel? Know the signs. If you need help, call our toll-free hotline at 1-866-555-1653”

A speech bubble proclaimed “Every Child Has the Potential to Thrive.” There was a section on Self Control: Regulating Your Emotions, which basically told him he was doomed to anxiety and depression because his Guide mutation heightened his empathic abilities, but not to worry, most Guides didn’t experience empathic awareness until they bonded, and then they could be protected by their Sentinel. On the back, a sticker listed contact info for the Mutant Registration Office and said “Remember to Register!”


End file.
